The Seer and the Soulmate
by ice-meets-fire
Summary: Originally entitled Living the Dream. Hermione has just found out a horrible secret about herself and somehow Draco is unwittingly pulled into this, will this situation cause this one-sided love to change? REVISED. Please RR.
1. Thoughts

**A/N: this is my first DMHG fic and my second fic I ever wrote so here goes…**

**This is the revised version of Living the Dream, for fans of my story I'm sorry that Fanfiction had to take it away, there was a guideline that I violated and they had to take it away… Sorry . This is the new and revised version and I hope to get back all 41 of my reviews hahas. Read and Enjoy. I didn't change much of it so don't be surprised if you feel as if you have read it before. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Harry Potter and I never will nor will I ever own any of the A1 songs that I may put in.**

The Seer and the Soulmate

By ice-meets-fire

_Where have you been all of my life?  
Where have you come from?  
Is this your first time too?  
It's like I've known you in some other lifetime  
We're apart of the great plan.  
Like two stars that shine _

I stood here watchin', while it only happened to friends  
Now I don't have to pretend

I can't believe we're living the dream  
We're digging that scene, we finally made it through the fire  
Something 'bout you blows me away, like night over day  
We kissing the loneliness goodbye yeah

True love, true love, and baby could this be  
True love, true love happening to me?

I've been waiting all of my life,  
Anticipating with every dream every night  
Destiny's a moment we all share in time, love is the message  
And I know I've got mine

I stood here watchin', while it only happened to friends  
Now I don't have to pretend

_I can't believe we're living the dream  
We're digging that scene, we finally made it through the fire  
Something 'bout you blows me away, like night over day  
We kissing the loneliness goodbye yeah  
_

_True love, true love, and baby could this be  
True love, true love happening to me?  
_

_True love, true love, and baby could this be  
True love, true love happening to me?  
_

_I can't believe we're living the dream  
We're digging that scene, we finally made it through the fire  
Something 'bout you blows me away, like night over day  
We kissing the loneliness goodbye yeah  
_

_True love, true love, and baby could this be  
True love, true love happening to me?  
_

A lonely girl was wandering around the great lake that resided near her school and gave a huge sigh as she sat on the grass and stared at the girls and boys walking hand in hand.

'How is it that everyone got together somewhere between the sixth and seventh year and I didn't even notice?' she asked herself, of course she already knew the answer.

Between the exams OWLs and otherwise, how could Hermione Granger ever find time to have a social life?

'Harry's got Ginny, God knows everyone expected that!' Somewhere in the sixth year after Cho decided she would never get over Cedric, Harry had turned to Ginny for comfort. At first it was more brother-sisterly comfort but once old crushes surfaced they decided to have a go at a relationship.

That was a year ago and they were still together, it was actually kind of sweet come to think about it.

Then she thought of Ron and how angry he looked when he found out about Harry dating his little sister. Ron had threatened to personally Avada Kedevra Harry if Harry so much as made his sister cry. Of course Ginny was very angry at Ron at being such an overprotective brother.

'Then there was Ron and Pansy.' Hermione gave a short laugh as she thought of the now inseparable pair.

If someone told her in her third year that one of her best friends was going to have a romantic relationship with Slytherin she would have punched him out of his mind and gave him a long lecture of how that being utterly impossible and the most disgusting thought ever.

But now after the aftershock of Ron confessing that he and Pansy had being seeing each other secretly for over six months, she found that the two were meant for each other.

'Even that stupid prick Ferret's got himself a girl, Blaise.'

Hermione threw her hands up in the air and let herself fall onto the grass thinking over her 'problem'. Its not like she's ugly or anything and not like she did not have previous 'relationships' if you could call them that.

Idiot guys that just wanted to go out with her just because she was pretty and it did not help that they had an IQ of about 5. It was so boring when you were the smartest girl of the year and had nothing to talk about other than schoolwork cause that was all she ever did. While others were out partying, Hermione had been reading another article on the right way to make a Disappearing potion.

Hermione just wished that she actually had met a guy that was as intellectually inclined as her. But Hermione being the top student was going to have a hard time finding the perfect guy…cause the only guy that was even remotely near her standards was already taken and she would not have taken him anyway even if he were the last guy on earth. The person in question was in fact Draco Malfoy.

'And it wasn't if he would openly take a mudblood as a girlfriend either.' Hermione snorted.

'Well its not like I have nothing to do, I could just immerse myself in schoolwork and not bother with having a relationship.' She thought to herself.

'But I'd be the only girl without a boyfriend!' Hermione groaned.

Then a brilliant plan hit her and she grinned.

'Immerse myself in work and wait for the perfect boy to come along. I don't know why it didn't hit me in the first place!'

As she got up from the spot and walked away grinning happily to herself, satisfied with herself, she failed to notice a blonde-haired boy staring at her.

Supporting himself on the tree, Draco Malfoy had witnessed Hermione's process in solving her problem. From the beginning when she was deep in thought, brow furrowed, to the point when she jumped up happily and made her way back to the castle.

'Damn she looks like an angel in the light of the sunset…' Draco thought then sighed.

Unknown to everyone but himself, Draco had a little crush on Hermione since the fourth year when she had prettied herself up for the Yule ball.

At first, he was shocked that he had even started liking her and to prove to himself that he most definitely did not like her, he made sure to insult and taunt her every living chance he got.

Only the satisfaction of taunting Hermione did not exist any more. Now every time he insulted her, he would always feel horrible afterwards, like he let her down.

Then he noticed that he had subconsciously been looking out for her. Always turning his head to see if she was around. And when she was, he could not help staring at her like she was a magnet and he was the metal. He felt this uneasiness around her like he was hoping that she would look at him.

Finally unable to reject this feeling anymore, he accepted the way he felt about her and immediately it felt as if an amazing weight was taken of him.

However much he liked her, he knew that he could not show any of his feelings for her as that would not only humiliate him but also put her in danger. So his cold demeanor stuck and even though it struck a deep cord in him, he needed to act as if he had still hated and resented her.

Maybe one day when it was safe, he would finally reveal his feeling to her but for now, she was still considered forbidden fruit.

As he turned to go back to the castle, his thoughts turned to Blaise.

He felt guilty, like he was making use of her. He knew that she had really liked him but he had no feeling towards her, at least not that way. But he had needed a girlfriend, as his father put it 'to up his status', and Parkinson was already taken so he had to pick Blaise.

He hoped that one day Blaise would find it in her heart to forgive him.

Closing his eyes for a moment he daydreamed that one day he and Hermione would be together and they would be able to enjoy the sunset with each other, openly hold hand and kiss each other like everyone else.

One day, he resolved, one day I'll have that, one day it'll be safe.

Damn why can't that one day be now?

As the sun set over the horizon, both the Head Boy and Head Girl fell onto their pillow and found their way to slumber land.

**A/N: So how was that? Review please and tell me how much you enjoyed my story. I'd really appreciate it. Thx. Okay I know that it is officially said that Blaise is a boy but bare with me, I couldn't find another Slytherin girl to take Pansy's place, I couldn't actually put Millicent Bulstrode there now could I? The mere thought of it is not only ridiculous, its disgusting! **

**You know what to do, just press that bluish button at the bottom of the page and give me a review! Or immerse yourself in my next chapter! I desperately want my 41 old reviews back!  **


	2. Dreams

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Betcha thinking wow that was fast! Sorry I took so long I can only use my computer on weekends so… :) I actually turned on my computer to read Fanfic but I could not find any good DMHG stories to read so I decided to continue writing my story… so here goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter except the plot and I don't own any songs I may post in this story.

The Seer and the Soulmate: Dreams 

As both the Heads of Hogwarts fell asleep an identical dream formed in their heads or in other words they were sharing the same dream or if you want to be more specific, they were in EACH OTHER'S dreams.

_It was a clear summer day and Hermione found herself running to a dashing blonde boy who stared lovingly into her eyes as she neared. _

'_What am I doing? Who is that boy? WHERE AM I?' Hermione thought. 'Wait a minute, isn't that MALFOY?'_

_Hermione willed her body to stop; it however didn't listen to her and kept running until she reached Malfoy. She then unwillingly looked up into Malfoy's grayish-blue eyes. _

_Draco found himself staring into Hermione's deep brown eyes and felt very confused._

'_What the… What am I doing? For Merlin's sake where am I? '_

_His body however held no confusion as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and spoke to her in a strange language but somehow he understood it._

'_My Love, after today we'll be able to stay together forever, not even time will prevent us from our destiny…' as Draco formed these words on his lips he himself felt oddly warm even though he did not quite comprehend why he said this._

'_Tis true, and I never want to be separated from you…' Hermione said looking lovingly into Draco's eyes. Inside she was freaking out. 'Why am I saying this…and to Malfoy no less and why to I feel as if I really could not live without him?'_

_And with that the two star-crossed lovers said the chant that would seal their fate and destiny to be together. The spell that bypassed even time itself._

'_I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears of all my life and if God choose, I shall love thee better after death' _

_And with that the two soul souls were forever joined, intertwined for all eternity._

Both the Head Boy and Head Girl jolted awake terribly confused at what they had just witnessed.

With their thoughts still in a jumble, they fell back into sleep, their previous dream still alive in their heads.

Hermione Granger was asleep in her bed but the second dream that surrounded her that night was less than pleasant.

_Hermione was being held back by a pair of arms and she was struggling fiercely calling out, "HARRY! Look out!"_

_The green-eyed boy turned as he saw motion to his left and raised his wand to strike but his opponent was quicker._

"_Avada Kedevra!" A loud voice shouted and a jet of green light shot out from Voldemort's wand._

_Harry Potter had no time to react and fell to the ground, the fear and courage he was trying to gather still caught in his now glassy dead eyes._

_Somehow as Hermione caught the look in Harry's eyes, it looked as if Harry was staring at her accusingly._

"_Noooooo! HARRY!"_

_The person holding her let loose a cackling eerie laughter that Hermione had come to know well._

_Hermione twisted her body and looked up._

_Classic platinum blonde hair was the first thing she saw and immediately recognized the trademark Malfoy hair. She lowered her gaze and stared into the trademark Malfoy silvery blue eyes. _

"_Draco?"_

_Her question was left hanging in the air as the cackling figure dissolved into darkness and she awoke from her nightmare, screaming._

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were the silvery-blue eyes that haunted her dreams. Hermione gave a loud shriek as she scrambled to the other side of the bed.

"Hermione? Are you okay? Don't worry it's just me. I heard you screaming and I rushed over from my room." Draco slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and tentatively sat down.

Hermione's face was tear-stained and frightened eyes stared back at him. The frightened look on her face made Draco want to take her in his arms and console her until she was back to normal but he resisted the urge.

Hermione was breathing very erratically still recovering from the effects of the dream. Somewhere deep in her mind, it suddenly registered that Draco Malfoy was sitting on her bed with what seemed like concerned eyes.

Could her eyes be deceiving her? Draco Malfoy? Concerned? She let the thought pass her by. She had other more pressing things on her mind now.

In a shaky voice, she said, "Malfoy, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. A very scary one" she swallowed before she continued, "You shouldn't be here. I'm fine really just leave me be."

"Hermione you're shaking, there are tears running down your face and your breathing is not something I'd call normal, under any circumstances." Said Draco as he reached towards her thinking, 'Oh to hell with humiliation and danger I most probably regret this later but oh what the hell!'

Hermione flinched as their skin came in contact and her whole body tensed up as Malfoy drew closer.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? I told you I am perfectly fine! I'm just suffering from the aftereffects of my dream. Why don't you just go bac---" but she was cut off halfway as Malfoy's lips collided with hers.

'Oh my God what in heaven's name is he trying to pull? But you got to admit his lips do taste quite good… What are you talking about? He's Malfoy!'

Quickly, she pulled back and stared confused into his eyes, which were showing an emotion she could not rightly place.

"I'm er sorry. I erm was completely out of line there er you looked er so vulnerable I just … I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

'Oh great… The great Slytherin King Draco Malfoy is stuttering and blubbering wonderful. I'll never hear the end of this!'

For Hermione this was just too much, she burst out laughing, hands clutched at her sides as tears streamed down her face-tears of laughter.

Draco Malfoy got to his feet and dashed out of the door as fast as he could to avoid any more embarrassment, which according to him was impossible.

Leaving a very confused but somewhat better Hermione on her bed trying to recover from her dream and the tender kiss that she just shared with Draco.

A/N : How was that? sorry I need to go now… I need to sleep now… Review please! The reviews are much appreciated. I'll thank all reviewer next chappie I really need to go now. Sorry!


	3. An Interesting Conversation with Malfoy

A/N : Heys heys I'm Back! I'll thank all my wonderful reviewers at the end of this chappie… So on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the places in Harry Potter and neither do I own any of the songs I may post in this story.

The Seer and the Soulmate: An Interesting Conversation with Malfoy

Hermione Granger had dried tears on her face when she awoke the next morning. She gave an uncontrollable laugh as she recalled the past night's confusing events.

Then the dreams of the past night flooded her thoughts.

Malfoy and her…together? That just did not make sense!

Yet the words she had chanted in her dream was clear in her head.

'I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears of all my life and if God choose, I shall love thee better after death'

What did this all mean? Was that dream even real? Did it really happen? Does it mean that Malfoy and I are meant to be?

Hermione shuddered at the thought. Maybe it was just a dream nothing more but she could not help thinking that it felt more than just a dream… oh much much more.

Hermione's train of thought was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

She rose from her bed and gave a quick glance at her dressing mirror before heading to the door.

She opened the door to find Malfoy's wand pointed threateningly at her throat.

Hermione gave a squeak of surprise and fear before resuming her calm appearance and silently cursing that she had left her wand on her dressing table.

'Malfoy, what do you want? As you can see I'm not quite ready to entertain guests.'

'Granger I see nothing wrong with your attire or maybe its because you always look this way to me.' Draco smirked.

'Malfoy, since when do you care? And if you have come here just to insult me I don't see why could not have waited till I was out of my room.'

'I came here to tell you that what I did last night was a mistake. I wasn't thinking clearly cause I had this weird dream which I'd rather not talk about…' Draco was cut off half way by Hermione.

'Weird dream? Did it, by any chance, have the words 'I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears of all my life and if God choose, I shall love thee better after death' in it?'

Draco looked at her shocked then figured it out. 'You had that dream too?'

'Yeah, how can we have the same dream? Do you think it has any meaning to it? And why in the name of Merlin would I have the same dream as you?' Hermione bombarded him with questions, relieved to have someone to talk to about this even though it was Malfoy.

'Woah, Granger do I look like I have the answers to your questions? I am as confused as you okay!' Malfoy who had lowered his wand quickly lifted it again.

'Granger, as I was saying, you are not to tell anyone about the kiss we shared last night, I for one have a reputation to uphold so no one can know that I shared a kiss with a mudblood, do you hear me?'

'Hah! Number one, if memory serves YOU kissed ME I did not even respond so technically we did not share a kiss. Number two, you're not the only one with the reputation to keep, and I can't let anybody know that Ferret boy kissed me. So I guess we are even, neither one of us will tell the outside world about what happened last night.'

'Granger, you're lucky I'm in a generous mood this morning or else you'd be in the Hospital ward by now suffering from a broken back. And one more thing, many girls would have killed to be in your position last night.' Draco snarled.

'Malfoy I'm sure threatening me is a very good idea, after all I'm not the one who Blaise will kill if a little bird, oh I don't know, told her about a specific incident that happened last night…' Now it was Hermione's turn to grin evilly at Draco.

Draco's knuckles turned white as he controlled the urge to cast an _unforgivable_ on Hermione.

'You wouldn't dare…'

'Don't push your luck Ferret boy.' And with that, Hermione slammed the door on Draco who was left giving a death glare to Hermione's door.

'Women! Can't live with them, can't live without them! How dare she? Threaten a Malfoy? No one threatens a Malfoy! If I didn't love her, I'd wring her neck!'

'No matter, I can still torture her in my own ways, I'll show her not to mess with a Malfoy!' Draco resolved silently as he returned to his own room to plot revenge.

Hermione meanwhile was in her room having similar thoughts and cursing Draco Malfoy to the grave.

'How dare he? Make it sound as if I HAVE to listen to him. Arrogant prat! Damn him to hell! What did I do in my past lifetime to deserve this?'

Her thoughts brought her back to the dream that she shared with Malfoy. She knew that it just wasn't normal for two people to have the same dream so she resolved to find time in her schedule to pop into the library to check it out.

Then she remembered the second dream, the one that freaked her out so much it brought Malfoy running. She decided to tell Harry about the dream during breakfast.

BREAKFAST!

'Bloody hell! I'm late! I was supposed to be in the Great Hall fifteen minutes ago! Damn that Malfoy!'

Quickly, she changed into her school robes and grabbed all her books and stuffed it into her book bag. As she ran out of the common room, she noticed that Draco had already left.

'Damn that boy, had time to threaten me and still made it in time for breakfast!' she muttered under her breath as she hurried along the corridor to the Great Hall.

When she reached the Great Hall, she sneaked a glare to Malfoy so that only he caught it. He smirked at her and her glare intensified as she made her way to the other two thirds of the Golden Trio.

Harry and Ron had not noticed her lateness, as they were rather, erm, busy entertaining their girlfriends, this included Pansy as she had taken to sitting with them during meal times.

'Hey Harry, stop snogging Ginny for a moment will you? I've got something important to discuss with you… HARRY! Listen to me will you?' Hermione said, exasperated.

She turned her attention to Ginny and pleaded 'Ginny can I borrow your boyfriend for 5 minutes, please? Then you can return to er whatever you are doing now.'

Ginny gently pushed Harry back and nodded her head in Hermione's direction.

Reluctantly, Harry turned to Hermione. 'Mione what was so important that…' he caught the pained expression on her face and saw the slightly swollen eyes she had received from crying the previous night and his eyes immediately softened.

'Mione are you okay? You look horrible.'

At these words, Ron looked up from his girlfriend. He looked at Hermione worriedly then he his face turned cold. 'Was it Malfoy? I swear if he did anything to you I'd personally strangle him…' he trailed off, now sending death glares to the Slytherin table, no doubt thinking of all the ways to murder Malfoy.

His girlfriend slapped him on the shoulder. 'Stop fantasising about killing the boy I'VE fantasised about for 5 years and concentrate on what your best friend is trying to tell you!'

However Ron was captivated at the words spoken from his girlfriend's mouth.

'YOU'VE what!'

'Well its' no secret that Draco's just about the hottest boy in Hogwarts so what's wrong with me fantasising about him? Besides that was two years ago now all I fantasise is about you.'

'TMI, Pansy, TMI!' Hermione and Harry chorused, a disgusted look painted on their faces.

Ron was somewhat comforted by what Pansy had said and then turned to Hermione.

'So what happened, wow, you really look horrible! I haven't seen you this horrible since your parents died.' Which received another slap from Pansy.

'God Ronald Weasley I cannot believe you are so insensitive!'

'Its okay, Pansy, I've gotten over their death months ago.' Hermione said quietly.

'Er back to the point what was it you wanted to tell me?' Harry asked quickly trying to make Hermione forget the sadness of the death of her parents.

'Oh right, Harry, Ron could we talk in private? Its not that I don't trust you,' she quickly told Ginny and Pansy, 'but somethings should just be between the three of us, sorry.' She looked apologetically at Pansy and Ginny, who just nodded understandingly.

Hermione picked up her book bag and a slice of toast before heading to the doors of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron followed in her wake after kissing their girlfriends on the cheek.

Once outside, Hermione told Harry and Ron about the dream with Voldemort killing Harry.

Harry listened to this carefully and when she finished, he thought over her dream and was quiet for a few minutes before he replied.

'I don't think you have anything to worry about, I mean it's usually me that gets premonitions through dreams, but just to be safe, do you want to tell Dumbledore?'

'Are you sure? Maybe Voldemort is using me to get to you. I think that we should tell Dumbledore just in case, I mean you never know…' Hermione's worried look reappeared on her face.

'If it makes you feel better, then we could go now and tell Dumbledore.' Said Ron, who was as concerned as Harry.

'Nah, we should get to class, the bell's gonna go any moment now. We could go after our last class, we'll have more time then. What do we have for first period?' Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

'Double Potions.' Ron and Harry said as they checked their timetables.

'Great! Like I need to see Malfoy anymore than I do already! And the first lesson of the day too!' Hermione muttered as she started to walk toward the dungeons.

Harry and Ron shot her a sympathetic smile even though they did not know about the incident that happened that morning.

Meanwhile as Draco saw the Golden Trio walk through the door he was giving his famous Malfoy smirk as he contemplated the different ways he could teach Hermione not to mess with a Malfoy.

True, he loved her and under normal circumstances, he would be protecting her from anyone who tried to harm her but this was HIS own ego. It was badly bruised and needed nursing…

A/N: So how was that? Liked it? Hated it? Review to let me know. Please… makes an angelic face LOL

So here is where I thank all my reviewers who claimed they loved my story and pressured me to write the next Chapter. Just J/K. So here's a big thank you to the following:doxy, goodybad, anonymous,Silent-serpent andbutterfly for the wonderfulreviews. Glad you like my story.

I should be able to update soon, it just depends on whether I have inspiration hahas. Thank you for the reviews, it's the first time I have so many reviews and I feel to proud of my story please please PLEASE review more.


	4. Realising the Truth

A/N: Hey hey hey… I'm Back again! I'll thank my reviewers at the end of the chappie again. Sorry for the long wait, I'll make it worth the wait I promise. Check out my other story too, **The Runaway Bride**, just click on my penname and it should bring you to my page. I should stop babbling now. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I (again) to not own the characters or places in Harry Potter. I'd think you'd get the message by now.

Living the Dream: Realising the Truth

As Professor Severus Snape entered the dungeon classroom, the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins fell silent.

'Today, class, we will be concocting the Oltre Futuro Potion. Who can tell us what this potion will do to the drinker if concocted correctly?' Professor Severus Snape droned.

Hermione's hand shot in the air as Draco drawled out the answer. (A/N: Read about the potion, it's very important!)

"Oltre Futuro Potion allows the drinker to see premonitions of the past and the future, of their loved ones or even themselves, they my even see their own death. These premonitions are true and nothing will stop them from happening." Draco's voice echoed off the walls of the dungeon.

Hermione shot a scowl in Draco's direction as Draco smirked at her triumphantly.

'Ha, beat you to it!' He thought. He knew this was rather childish but he couldn't resist an opportunity to make her angry. It was just the tip of the iceberg of his revenge.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin."

"Now who can tell me the origins of the potion and the result of a seer drinking this potion?" Snape asked, passing a steely glance over the cohort of Slytherin Gryffindor seventh years.

Learning from Draco, Hermione started answering without raising her hand.

A VERY bad move.

"Please sir, no one really knows the exact origin of the potion, thought it was said to have originated form Italy, thus its Italian name which directly translates into 'past future', during the 1600s.

During the time, a witch had appeared in a little known part of Italy and used this potion to see the future of her most hated enemy, a wizard living the same vicinity who had appeared at the same time as her.

Unknown to her, she herself was a seer, and thus the potion had 10 times the effect on her. She had fell into some sort of coma and when she had awoken 10 days later, she had suddenly disappeared just as she had mysteriously appeared. At the same time, a wizard living in the same vicinity had also disappeared.

Until this day no one knows who they were or where they but rumour has it that they had 'set aside their differences' after that and actually loved each other, that was the good ending however other endings also concluded that they had killed each other so you can never know which is true or more reliable unless you were an actual witness." Hermione finished.

"Ms Granger, I don't recall asking you to answer the question and I did not ask of a historical account of the potion, I simply asked what would happen to a seer if they would have taken the potion. So that's 20 points from Gyffindor for speaking out of turn and another 10 points for being such a know-it-all." Snape glared at her.

This made the Slytherins snigger at Hermione and the Gryffindors glower at Snape.

"But—" Hermione started, however Ron grabbed her arm and shook his head, trying to save his best friend from further embarrassment.

Snape continued, "Okay I've paired you up and your partner will be your partner for the rest of the term, there will be no changing of partners whatsoever. You and your partner will be working together on every project and I suggest that you cooperate with your partners as you'll both be receiving the same grade, if one of you pulls the other down, you are supposed to tutor each other."

Draco's voice once again rang in the classroom, "I pity whoever gets Longbottom as their partner."

The Slytherins laughed as Neville's face turn the colour of Ron's hair.

Snape's mouth twitched before he waved his wand and half the students disappeared and reappeared beside their partners.

Hermione closed her eyes and prayed to God that if there were any good left in the world she would not be partnered with Malfoy.

'Please, please, PLEASE… not Malfoy, anybody but Malfoy, I'll take Neville or even Goyle, just please not MALFOY!' Hermione prayed with all her heart.

Draco however was having opposing thoughts; he could not miss another chance of torturing her. As he blinked, he found himself seated beside Hermione.

'YES! Oh sweet revenge, sweet revenge is on the way!' Draco thought.

Hermione felt another presence beside her and slowly opened her eyes.

'NOOOOO! Damn it! Today is just not my day, is it?' Hermione thought as she recognised the white-blonde hair of the Head Boy.

"Granger, you'd better not mess this up for me, I need this grade." Draco snarled at her.

"Me? Mess this up? Malfoy I'm the smartest witch of this year if anyone should be getting the warning, it should be you!" Hermione snapped at him.

"One of you will now come up and collect the ingredients of the potion, with the quantities listed on the board. The instructions are in your textbook, this potion must be done by the end of the period, and we will test them on Friday. Begin."

"Go on mudblood, you heard him go collect the ingredients." Draco told Hermione, causally as if he did this everyday.

Hermione was shocked. "What the heck do you think I am? What am I, your house elf? Go get it yourself."

"Miss Granger, is there a problem?" Snape asked sharply.

"No professor," Hermione said through gritted teeth and walked over to the ingredient cabinet to find the ingredients, all the while shooting a death glare at Draco.

'Strike one! Oh I'm going to have so much fun!' Draco thought as he smirked at Hermione's infuriated face.

Hermione came back and poured the ingredients on the table top.

The lesson passed without any other disturbance unless you count Neville's cauldron exploding a disturbance.

"Okay, Malfoy, you bottle the potion up and give it to Snape, I've got to go somewhere else right now." Hermione said as the bell rang, she quickly got up and joined the rest of the Gryffindors squeezing out the door, not waiting for a reply.

Fury gathered inside Draco as she walked away. 'How dare she? That's the second time today she did that! I've got to plan revenge a more effective way.'

Outside, Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Harry as she set off to her Arithmacy Class as Harry and Ron started towards their Divination Class.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for the Golden Trio, until after Dinner.

During dinner, Harry and Ron kept pestering Hermione to see Dumbledore about the dream. Hermione had forgotten and agreed that she would go after dinner.

Satisfied at this answer, Harry and Ron occupied themselves with their food and their girlfriends.

'Boys!" Hermione thought as she returned to her food.

After dinner, however, Hermione did not directly go to the Headmaster's office; she headed towards her own quiet sanctuary, the library.

Once there, she went to research on the dream that she had shared with Malfoy. Questions chorused in her head as she piled up with books that might contain the answer.

After an hour of tedious searching she finally found it.

'Aha! Found it!' Hermione thought gleefully; however her happiness was short lived and soon turned to horror. (A/N: Read the following, I promise it's very important!)

_Seers and Their Soul Mates_

_Seers like all other wizarding creatures have soul mates. Their soul mates can be either wizarding or non. When it is time for the two souls to be joined, both the seer and the soul mate will have dreams of their past lifetimes starting with when their souls were first joined in a sacred ritual. _

_This ritual only works for seers; it has the same effect as the wizarding binding ritual in marriages only for seers. The seers' ritual is everlasting and will bypass time itself. _

_The seer and his or her soul mate will be connected and if they were to be reborn, they would be reborn on one of their past ritual dates and both will be born within the same year. _

_The Ritual_

_The ritual is very simple, all the soul mates have to do is let their love for one another pour out of them as they repeat the chant written below and when the ritual is completed, they will know, it comes to them like instinct, from then on, their souls will be forever intertwined._

Hermione's eyes widened and her face paled as she read the chant.

_The Chant_

'_I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears of all my life and if God choose, I shall love thee better after death'_

_If Not Completed_

_If the ritual is not performed by either is 18 years old, the non-seer will die a horrible death and a curse will befall on the seer. This curse is non-irreversible and it will haunt the seer until the seer's death day. The curse will make the seer have a flash of her soul mate's death every 5 minutes. This will thus result in depression and in most cases suicide._

_We managed to see first hand what happened to the seer. This case happened about 50 years ago, the seer wanted to remain anonymous. The seer had not known her soul mate at the appointed time and was left to suffer the consequences. When she was talking to us, every 5 minutes, her eyes would roll and she would scream. Soon after recovering, she would go through this process over and over throughout the conversation, which was not long as the doctor chased us out. _

_We would like to warn the seers out there of the consequences of not completing the ritual. _

The book went on to another subject and Hermione panicky re-read the passage over and over again, trying to find a loophole, anyway of getting out of this… horror.

She was about to look into another book when a voice interrupted her research.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to stay in here any longer, its already after hours and I need to go to bed soon." Said Madam Pince.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just so caught up in my research, guess I'll be going now." Hermione said, flustered, her brain still agonizing over the puzzle she had just figure out.

Hermione grabbed her books and was about to head back to the Head's dormitory when she remembered her promise to the boys and started towards the Headmaster's office.

When she reached the office, she realized that she had no idea what the password was so she started naming any candy that came to mind and got it with 'Life Saving Limes' (my sister came up with that).

"Ah, Miss Granger, what may I do for you?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly voice.

"Professor, this is going to sound stupid, but I had a dream of Harry dying last night and I know that it's usually Harry that gets these dreams but I was just wondering…" she trailed off not knowing how to explain anymore.

Dumbledore looked concerned and slowly nodded his head. "I may as well tell you this now. You are not a muggleborn like you think, you are actually related to a long line of pureblood seers."

A/N: Ok I admit that was cruel. Leaving you hanging there like that, I promise that the next Chapter will be up soon, just hang in there. So was it worth the wait? Review and tell me! Please! Get me up to at least 25 reviews please! I want reviews! wInKs Love y'all. Ciao!

Thanks goes to…

eitak sevol drof, goodybad,xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo, lspeaklfor the wonderful reviews. Heys peeps review more!


	5. The History of Hermione Cassandra Ryan

A/N: B-A-C-K!

Disclaimer: Yet again I still don't own any of this, sigh!

The Seer and the Soulmate: The History of Hermione Cassandra Ryan

Hermione could not believe her ears. The words were wandering through her brain and it did not take long for shock to set in. She was speechless.

Her? Seer? Pureblood? Somehow those words just do not fit in the same sentence.

Subconsciously, Hermione felt herself being guided towards a chair. When she looked up, Dumbledore took it as a sign to continue.

'My dear, you belong to a long line of feminine seers, the Ryans. The females in your family have always been seers. The line goes as far back as during Rowena Ravenclaw, in fact the Ryans and the Ravenclaws were related, first cousins I believe.' Dumbledore looked thoughtfully before returning to the subject.

'Your parents were being chased by Voldemort and they knew keeping you would put you in danger so they passed you to me and you were to assume the Granger name until it was time for you to return to them, unfortunately they had died in the first war and you were left with the Grangers. We thought it was better for you not to know your heritage.'

'Your parents trusted the Malfoys and in their will it was said that if anything were to happen to them, you were to be taken care of by the Malfoys. You were only to be informed of this knowledge when you've finally come into your power. Oh before I forget, your parents left you a box…'

Dumbledore turned and walked towards his shelf and returned with a chest box with intricate drawings on it.

Denial set in and Hermione put her head in her hands and shook her head. As if all this were a dream and if by shaking her head it would all go away.

"I suggest you read the letter in the comfort of your room. Oh and I have come to realise that you found out that you and Mr Malfoy are soul mates which is why I asked him to come to my office. He should be arriving soon."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Dumbledore opened the door to reveal the young Malfoy.

"I believe you asked for my presence…" Draco trailed off when he saw Hermione sitting there looking very distressed.

"Yes I did, if you'll come in I'll explain the situation to the both of you." Dumbledore said.

Draco walked to Hermione and after a brief glance at her; he sat down in the chair next to her. He turned to look expectantlster's office, leaving Draco surprised. He had seen the anger in her chocolate brown eyes and did not comprehend her anger.

Coming back to his senses, he followed after her. Hoping to find out what the 'important' information was.

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I have a couple of common tests coming out soon and I need to study for it. I'm also sorry for the long wait. I promise to make the next chapter a longer one.

Thx goes to: yoz..., Melodey70, future movie maker, bree, eitak sevol drof, xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo and goodybad... ooo I am seriously on my way back to getting back my 41 reviews! happy happy oh so happy me! Ciao for now:)


End file.
